three_clodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
the following is a timeline of events in 3 Clods. the fact that Zac somehow has John WInchesters Journal implies that everything before 2005 in the Supernatural timeline also corresponds with the 3 clods timeline. all of the parts in bold are scenes that were seen, the ones in normal text were only mentioned, told, or assumed. The ones in Italics MAY OR MAY NOT be canon, or just speculation 18th Century * 1789-Zac kidnaps Thomas Jefferson and brings him to the present. 'Zac writes a letter to his past self telling him not to kidnap Thomas Jefferson, and Zac ends up not kidnapping him.' * 1800-it is suggested that Hamilton is told not to endorse Thomas Jefferson. Aaron Burr becomes the 3rd president of the united states, and Thomas Jefferson becomes Burrs vice-president 19th Century * July 11th, 1804-The Hamilton-Burr duel takes place. It is suggested that, somehow, Zac was Alexander Hamilton 20th Century * 1975-Journal One was started * Stanford wrote a page in Journal One about the portals blueprints * c. 1978-Journal One ended * 1981-Journal Three was started * Stanford wrote a page in journal three about the portal. * 1982-Journal Three ended * 1983-John Winchester starts a journal * C. late 1988/early1989-a crazy hunter told John Winchester that Ronald Reagan was an avatar of the anticrist. * January 24th, 1989-soon after Ronald Reagan left office, John Winchester finally wrote a page in his journal about the crazy hunter that thought Reagan was the anti-christ 21st Century * 2005-John Winchester stops writing in his journal * the journal was written by an unknown author at an unknown date. * Some time during its writing, the author ended up having to write a page about demonic exorcism. * At another point he seemed to be in a desert for unknown reasons (as referenced in the Hell Hound page), and encountered some sort of demonic dog, some time before or during his fourth day in the desert, which he assumed was a Hell Hound, this being the 14th paranormal thing he has written about (indicated by the line "Case #14") * the author met someone named McKenzie * McKenzie found out that she is a spirit * the author's mother died * After an entire year of not writing in the journal (for unknown reasons), The Architect returned, to tell him to continue writing in the journal. The author told him that there were no other paranormal things to document, and The Architect showed him three very strange creatures (dog with human head, fish face on legs, and sentient pants). After a while, the author decided to continue writing. * the author found a piece of string that made people enthusiastic just by touching it. McKenzie got a hold on it, and made it into a sweater. Since she used way more than she should have, she was EXTREMELY hyper after putting it on. He eventually got her to take it off, and then she had a "happiness hangover," as she said, which made her very depressed. * the author writes a page about the 'Glow Cloud.' * the author writes a page about how to summon 'Dresden' * the author writes a page about a cyclops jellyfish. * It's unknown how the book ends * Somehow Zac acquired a large collection of paranormal books. This includes, but is not limited to, Tome of the Forgotten, John Winchesters Journal, Journal One, and Journal Three. ** He begins a quest to find Journal Two * December (24th? 25th? 26th?), 2014-Trever's (the character) Mom got him a sweater for Christmas and then, shorty after, she suffocated herself with it. * September 23rd, 2016-Trever makes a drug deal with Shia LaBeuoff. Shortly after, Shia LaBeuoff dies. * September 24th, 2016-The beginning of The Shia Spirit takes place * September 25th, 2016-the middle/ending of The Shia Spirit takes place * November 19th, 2016-the events of A Punny Day take place * November 26th, 2016-the events of "HEY!" take place * December 16th, 2016-the events of "A Cloddy Christmas (prologue)" take place. * December 17th, 2016-most of "A Cloddy Christmas" take place. * December 25th, 2016-the end of "A Cloddy Christmas" takes place. * January 28th, 2017-the events of "''Like A Good Neighbor" ''take place. * March 4th, 2017-the events of "''Zac Ruins Everything" ''take place. The Future * the events of 8 Deadly Sins take place * the events of "Into The Woods" take place. * Rose makes an appearance in one of our skits. It is still unknown who he will be playing as. * Ethan Harrison makes an appearance